The Fortune Teller
by Eustacia Vipointe
Summary: Permatamu retak dan nyaris hancur, jadi biarkan aku mendekap permatamu dan mengubah jalan takdirmu. AU/NON-YURI/Crime-fic perdana. Mind to sprinkle mine with your reviews, ne?


**Warning: AU, PoV membingungkan, Out of Characters**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The<span> Fortune Teller**

_Wahai permata cantik, pantulkan dan dekaplah takdirku_

_**©kanarienvogel**_

_._

_._

_._

**SEGUMPAL **awan gelap tersingkir dari sang bulan. Membangunkan gerakan demi gerakan yang tersalurkan dari desah napas musik yang menghentak. Pendaran cahaya bulan juga semakin menghidupkan gemerlap lampu remang warna-warni yang menyala bergantian. Aku memerhatikan sekeliling. Gelak tawa membahana beserta celotehan-celotehan bermandikan umpatan kasar ditenggelamkan oleh iringan musik yang memekakkan telinga. Tebalnya asap rokok dan lampu dengan warna menyolok menyembunyikan berbagai kegiatan tak beradab di tempat ini.

"_**CHEERS **_untuk Hinata Hyuuga!"

Lima buah gelas berisi _wine _beradu keras diiringi dengan siulan yang melengking. Kau yang namanya baru saja disebut semakin gugup dan segera mengatasi perasaan menekan itu dengan meminum _wine_mu sedikit. Salah seorang wanita yang ikut bersulang tadi melihatmu dengan tatapan khawatir. Jemarinya yang lentik perlahan menurunkan gelas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kamu sakit?" kini jemarinya menyentuh pipimu. Kukunya yang berlapiskan kuteks merah darah terlihat kontras dengan warna kulitmu yang bagai boneka porselen. Kau mengangguk dengan canggung, "A-aku tak apa, Ino-san."

—_Belum_. Jawabanmu belum membuatnya puas. Sepasang manik biru muda itu masih memancarkan kekhawatiran, "Lalu kenapa murung? Bukankah semua sedang bergembira karenamu?" —sok tahu sekali nona di depanku ini. Kau menyunggingkan senyum, "Aku tak apa. sungg—"

"—kau tak puas walau sudah masuk nominasi model terbaik tahun ini, Hinata?" sela satu suara dengan nada menjengkelkan. Mataku mendelik pada pria bertato yang duduk di sebelahku, Inuzuka Kiba. Belum sempat menegur pria berengsek ini, tawa berat terdengar. Seorang pria lain yang juga ikut bersulang tadi kini ikut angkat bicara, "Tidak bisa begitu! Hinata harus menjalani kehidupannya sebagai model terkenal dengan semangat muda, iya kan?"

_Uh_, dan kebodohan pun masih berlanjut. Suara lantang pria enerjik dengan setelan hijau—Rock Lee, dikalahkan dengan cekikikan nyaring Ino. Aku mengangkat alis, apa lagi yang akan terjadi?

"Yang benar saja, Kiba dan Rock Lee!" Ino melanjutkan tertawanya, kemudian menarik napas, "Hinata tak akan melakukan hal bodoh dalam menggunakan kesempatan emasnya ini. Aku yakin Hinata sudah memersiapkan dengan matang untuk langkah selanjutnya, _ne_?" kau menundukkan kepalamu. Inuzuka Kiba berdiri dari kursinya dan merangkulmu, "Jangan dengarkan sainganmu, Hinata! Ingaaat Yamanaka Ino juga menjadi nominasi model terbaiiik…"

Seiring dengan semakin eratnya pelukan Kiba, Ino menyiram pria berambut coklat itu dengan _wine_nya. Semakin tak beres, aku segera bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Kiba dengan kasar.

"Cukup."

"Apanya?"

"Ketololanmu. Kami pergi dari sini sekarang."

Aku menarik lenganmu dan segera mencari pintu keluar. "_Whoa, whoa_." Yamanaka Ino kini menghadang jalan kami berdua, "Tidak secepat itu, Haruno."

.

Tanpa memerdulikan omongannya, aku hanya menubruknya pelan dan berjalan cepat menjauhi kerumunan, sambil tetap menarik lenganmu dengan agak kasar.

* * *

><p><strong>SEKARANG <strong>sudah mendekati tengah malam dan kita masih berada di sebuah karavan bobrok yang parkir di salah satu sudut kota terpencil. Kalau setengah jam lalu kami mencium bau alkohol dan asap rokok, sekarang yang kami cium hanyalah wewangian parfum tua dan rempah-rempah hangat. Kau membuka jaket hitammu dan duduk di sebuah kursi berbantalan merah dengan penuh antusias. Sepasang mata keunguanmu bagai disoroti pendaran cahaya—selain pantulan lilin-lilin kecil tentunya. Lonceng-lonceng kecil yang tergantung di pintu berdenting saat seseorang melangkah mendekat. Seorang pria kepala lima mendatangi kami. Kedua tangannya sibuk memeluk papan raksasa dan sekantung plastik hitam.

"Merasa bersemangat?"

"Ju-justru karena itu aku kemari, Orochimaru-san," jawabmu, "A-aku ingin tahu lebih banyak. Lakukan seperti biasa."

Aku bersandar dan mengamati Orochimaru yang sedang membentangkan papan besar. Satu per satu permata dengan berbagai macam warna dan bentuk diambilnya perlahan. Aku menguap bosan. _Lithomancy_. Sebuah teknik meramal dengan menggunakan batu permata yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dari sang leluhur. Mataku kini tertambat pada enam belas permata—tujuh buah mewakili astrologi kuno dan sisanya mewakili peruntungan kehidupan. Benda-benda cantik itu bertebaran di atas kayu yang memiliki pola khusus, entah apa namanya. Selembut bantal angsa, jemari pucat nan kurus Orochimaru menyentuh satu demi satu permata dengan agak gemetar. Kau membetulkan posisi dudukmu, "A-apa yang terjadi…?"

Aku_ sangat_ mengenalmu. Tali persahabatan sudah menjerat kita semenjak tahun kedua sekolah menengah dan sudah bertahun-tahun pula kita merintis karir sebagai model bersama-sama. Kebiasaan _percaya pada ramalan_ milikmu tetap tak berubah, malah semakin parah. Kau, yang dulu dengan polosnya hobi membeli majalah remaja mingguan demi melihat ramalan zodiak yang tersedia, kini memercayai peramal tua yang suka melantur. Sungguh polos—atau tolol, entahlah. Banyak yang bilang jarak antara polos dengan tolol itu tipis.

Wajah Orochimaru menjadi pucat. Ia menggeleng lalu menatapmu dengan tatapan ngeri, "Kau…" ujarnya lamat-lamat, "…sesuatu yang mengerikan akan datang padamu. Sesuatu yang buruk, tepat saat acara _itu_. Saat acara _itu_…" suaranya kini bergetar. Kau menyatukan kedua alismu, "…Acara nominasi model terbaik yang diselenggarakan minggu depan?" kau membantunya.

"Akan ada sesuatu yang amat buruk terjadi padamu saat hari itu. Lebih—bahkan paling buruk dari segalanya."

Kau dan aku saling berpandangan ngeri, dan saat itu aku melihat ketakutan mulai terpancar dari wajahmu.

.

.

.

Ini baru babak pertama.

* * *

><p><strong>SIANG <strong>ini awan mendung tampak giat menggelayuti kota, sejurus kemudian, rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan membasahi kehidupan keras Tokyo. Keras? Ya. Seperti yang dialami sosok anggun sebelah sana yang kini menunduk pasrah saat diomeli manajernya—itu kau, bersama sepasang kantung mata yang menggantung bebas di bawah matamu.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau kurang konsentrasi! Lihat kondisimu! Matamu sama sekali tak hidup!" Aku mendengus pelan saat mendengar omelan keras manajer itu. Entah memang dari dulu suaranya lantang, atau kali ini memang disengajakan untuk memermalukan model di hadapannya. Sang manajer berambut ungu tua itu kini menghentakkan sepatu botnya dengan kasar sehingga menciptakan gaung yang cukup keras di studio. Bibir mungilmu membentuk kata 'maaf' secara berulang-ulang, kemudian kau menundukkan wajahmu lagi.

"Eeeh, kau tidak ada pemotretan?" Yamanaka Ino menghampiriku dan segera duduk di sampingku tanpa permisi. Kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya saja, mengingat sikap angkuh yang ia tunjukkan semalam masih membuatku kesal. "_Hello_?" tangannya kini mengibas-ngibas oksigen di depanku. Huh. Mau tak mau harus kujawab pertanyaan _penting _wanita ini. "Sudah selesai beberapa jam lalu," jawabku cuek. Ino tertawa lepas. Dari nada tawanya, terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang mengejek.

"Waktumu luang sekali, ya?" tanyanya retoris, "Sekarang aku sedang istirahat dan kemudian akan melanjutkan pemotretan hingga malam nanti."

Aku tak menjawab.

"Eh, eh."

Aku tak menoleh sedikitpun. Melirik saja tidak.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai pemotretan, kenapa masih ada di sini?"

"Menunggu."

"Siapa?"

"Hinata."

Ino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahmu. Kedua mata birunya terlihat antusias—bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti segala langkahmu. Berbagai pose-pose elegan yang kau pamerkan di depan kamera, tertangkap juga di dalam manik birunya. Sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga ia berkata, "Biasa saja."

Aku tetap diam, walau dalam hati penasaran akan maksud perkataan Ino barusan.

"Ia masuk nominasi _hanya_ karena punya kecantikan khas Jepang. _Skill_nya dalam memadukan ekspresi biasa saja." Aku memerhatikan Ino dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Penampilan Ino memang kontras sekali dengan penampilanmu. Yamanaka Ino itu sosok yang liar. Darah barat dan timur bercampur di tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Rambut pirang panjangnya membingkai sempurna garis wajahnya yang tegas. Berbeda sekali denganmu. Kau asli Jepang. Bertubuh mungil dan memiliki kulit seputih susu. Wajahmu pun bulat seperti telur. Seperti _Yamato Nadeshiko_.

"Aku bisa tenang kalau begini. Rivalku dalam nominasi masih hijau ternyata," komentar Ino dengan nada sinis. Aku mendengus keras—sengaja, agar Ino bisa mendengarnya. "Kalau kau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengejek Hinata, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

"Ups, aku lupa kalau kau sahabatnya," ujarnya setengah menyindir, "Tapi daripada mengkhawatirkan sahabatmu yang _cantik_ itu, bagaimana kalau mengkhawatirkan diri sendiri dulu?" nada bicara Ino tak setenang yang barusan. Kini ia berbicara dengan penuh penekanan, seakan mengeluarkan emosi yang terpendam sejak lama. Dari sini, aku bahkan bisa mendengar giginya bergemeletuk.

Lagi-lagi Ino tertawa. Kalau ia menganggap bahwa tawanya sarat akan keramahan dan ketenangan, maka aku akan menganggap ia sinting. "Aku prihatin melihatmu yang jauh tertinggal dari sahabat sendiri, Haruno." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan malu pada lingkungan sekitar. Ditinggalkan sahabat sendiri, _sih_. Tapi kau kan muka tebal, ya?"

Aku mendelik padanya. Segera ia berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah ke ambang pintu, "Waktu istirahatku sudah selesai." Ia menuding jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "Aku harus kembali bekerja. Kapan-kapan ngobrol lagi ya?" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata _bekerja_.

"Ah ya, ini hadiah untukmu!" Ino merogoh sesuatu di saku celana _jeans_nya, lalu melemparkannya padaku. Sebuah kertas yang diremas-remas. Dengan hati berdebar, aku membukanya perlahan. Aku menahan napas.

Selembar foto. Fotomu. Fotomu yang dulunya amat cantik, sekarang dikotori coretan lipstik merah penuh dendam buatan Ino.

"_Sayonara_!" senyum tipis terulas di bibir Ino sementara tangannya melambai-lambai pelan.

Lalu wanita pirang itu menutup pintu dengan keras.

* * *

><p>"<strong>ANKO-SAN<strong> sepertinya sedang banyak masalah." Kau membuka pembicaraan saat berbelok di pertigaan lorong. Aku yang mengiringimu, mengangkat alis dan _pura-pura_ tertarik. Tidak sepenuhnya tidak tertarik, setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih karena gaungan suara jernihmu berhasil meramaikan suasana lorong sepi ini. "Menurutmu begitu?" responku antusias. Antusias dalam tanda kutip tentunya, dengan polosnya kau mengangguk, "Iya. Tadi ia marah padaku berkali-kali."

"Kan kubilang jangan percaya ramalan." Jawabanku barusan membuat langkahmu terhenti. Kau membuka mulutmu, "Se-setidaknya ramalan bisa membuatku lebih waspada."

"Waspada ya," gumamku sambil mencari kunci loker yang tenggelam di dalam tas, "Waspada sampai tak tidur semalaman? Jangan bercanda Hinata."

Kau yang berdiri lima petak lantai jauhnya dariku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju loker. "A-aku tak apa, Sakura-chan," merogoh saku celana jeansnya, akhirnya kau berhasil menggapai kunci lokermu, "Sungguh. Aku tak apa." Ia tersenyum padaku sambil berusaha menarik gagang pintu loker yang agak macet. Aku tetap fokus memasukkan beberapa pakaian ke dalam tas sampai bau anyir dan busuk yang ganjil menyeruak tajam mengikat erat-erat saraf penciumanku. Seketika kau membanting pintu lokermu dengan kasar dan berjalan mundur ketakutan hingga menabrak dinding belakang. Aku membanting tasku ke lantai dan menghampiri sosokmu yang meringkuk. Telunjukmu yang bergetar hebat menuding pintu lokermu yang menganga. Aku membelalakkan mata, kemudian terbatuk-batuk dan nyaris muntah. Sambil menutup hidungku dengan tangan, aku mengumpat, "_Kuso! _Siapa yang iseng begini?"

Aku berjalan mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi di sini. Tepat di tepi loker, sebuah bangkai tikus dengan isi perut yang sudah tercerai-berai terkapar kaku di sana. Banyak belatung yang mencuat kontras di antara warna coklat dan merah kehitaman. Darah yang sudah berwarna hitam terciprat berani di dinding lokermu. Aku merasa ada sendok raksasa yang tengah mengaduk-aduk lambungku dengan kasar. Aku mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam, tindakan yang tidak membantu mengingat bau busuk yang menguar dari tubuh tikus itu benar-benar menjijikan. Aku hendak menutup rapat-rapat pintu lokermu, namun segera kuurungkan saat melihat benda ganjil lainnya.

Fotomu yang tertempel di dinding belakang loker. Fotomu dengan goresan-goresan pahit dari sebatang lipstik.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk meraih fotomu dengan perlahan, sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengenai onggokan bangkai menjijikan itu. Tapi di tiga perempat perjalanan, sikuku tak sengaja menyentuh bangkai itu. Tepat di robekan perutnya, sehingga organ-organ tubuh yang kini sudah tak bisa dikenali dan dipenuhi belatung itu tersentuh sikuku. Secepat kilat, siku dan kedua kakiku bergetar hebat, kemudian seperti ada yang mencakar-cakar dinding lambungku dengan ganas, lalu meremasnya kuat-kuat. Sehingga segala isi lambung itu naik melalui kerongkongan dan bisa dikeluarkan lewat mulut kapan saja. Aku rasa aku akan muntah sekarang—_uh, jangan sampai_. Kutahan mati-matian dengan menekan rahang bawahku kuat-kuat sehingga kedua mataku mulai berair.

"Hi-Hinata, coba lihat ini," ujarku sambil menutup pintu loker dan mengamati fotomu yang dicoreti lipstik. Kau yang masih terduduk di atas lantai dengan napas terengah-engah segera bangkit dan mengambil foto itu. Kau membelalakkan mata lalu menjerit tertahan, "A-aku… diteror?"

"…_diteror…?"_

Berulang kali kau menggumam hal yang sama sambil berdiri kaku. Aku memerhatikan fotomu dengan saksama.

_Tunggu._

Aku kenal lipstik itu.

Satu nama yang tertuju saat ini,

.

.

.

**Yamanaka Ino.**

* * *

><p><strong>TERUS <strong>berlanjut. Bangkai demi bangkai juga foto demi foto terus berdatangan selama empat hari berturut-turut bagai parcel di hari raya. Benda-benda tidak beradab itu dibungkus dengan apik. Pilihan warna kertas bungkusnya sangat menyolok dan tidak terlihat main-main, dan sebagai pemanis, _hadiah _itu dibalut dengan pita raksasa. Sehelai pita ironi dengan renda ejekan.

Sebuah hadiah terbaru telah kau terima sekitar dua puluh menit lalu. Hadiah yang berbeda dari kali-kali sebelumnya. Bukan bangkai lagi, ataupun foto-foto dengan coretan dari lipstik atau darah lagi. Seekor ular derik yang masih hidup. Beruntungnya dirimu, kau segera melempar boks itu dan memanggil kru-kru pemotretan.

Saat ini kau tengah mengurung diri di ruang rias, dan tanpa kau beberkan padaku, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau tengah memenuhi ruangan dengan aromaterapi dan menyalakan musik klasik lewat iPod. Sungguh khas dirimu. Aku yang sejak tadi hanya berkutat dengan ponsel karena menunggu kameraman yang belum hadir sejak tadi, memutuskan untuk menemanimu di ruang rias. Barangkali kau membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita saat ini.

"_HINATA! DENGARKAN AKU!"_

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan marah seorang pria yang bersumber dari ruang rias—tempatmu berada, maka dengan mengendap-endap aku mengintip melalui jendela kecil yang terpasang di pintu kayu. Dari balik jendela berbentuk oval itu terlihat kau yang sedang duduk tegak memandang lurus cermin raksasa. Di belakangmu berdiri pria jangkung yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"A-aku mendengarkanmu, Ki-Kiba-kun." Kau menjawab seadanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin.

Kiba mendengus kencang, "Tapi kau tidak memerhatikan pengakuanku!" diputarnya kursi yang kau duduki dengan paksa, kau terkejut, namun berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Kiba menatapmu dengan tatapan marah, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat lengan kursimu. Kau mendongak dengan wajah pucat.

"_Kubilang_, aku cinta padamu."

"_Go-gomenasai_, a-aku sudah bertunangan."

"Persetan. Aku yang sejak dulu menjadi orang terdekatmu, bukan _dia_."

"…_Gomenasai."_

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata."

Kau menunduk. Tak ada satu patah kata yang kau ucapkan. Kiba mengerang keras dan menamparmu keras-keras hingga darah keluar perlahan dari sudut bibirmu. Kau menangis dalam dudukmu, membiarkan darah segar bercampur dengan air mata kesedihan itu. Ponselmu tiba-tiba bergetar dan sambil tetap menangis kau mengambilnya.

"_M-moshi-moshi_? Ah, Naruto-kun."

Inuzuka Kiba menegakkan badannya begitu nama_ itu_ disebut. Perebut putri cantiknya. Kedua tangannya tergenggam dan matanya mendelik. Seakan segala ketakutan terhapus dengan cepat, kau yang sedang berbicara dengan tunanganmu sama sekali tidak sadar akan marabahaya yang datang.

"Aku tak apa-apa Naruto-kun, sungguh." Kau tertawa tersendat-sendat sambil membiarkan air mata bercampur darah berjatuhan membasahi lantai. Kau bodoh, Hinata. Kau telah menyulut api dendam. Kau telah membakar perasaan seseorang. Aku melihat Kiba menahan napas, kemudian merebut ponselmu lalu menginjaknya. Kau tak berkutik dan tanganmu bergetar. Kiba mendelik dan menjambak rambut panjangmu.

"Setidaknya berterimakasihlah padaku, _Hyuuga_," ujar Kiba sinis. Diperkuat dengan panggilan Hyuuga padamu, "Berkatku, karirmu menanjak hebat. Kau tak tahu apa pengorbananku untuk membuatmu sesukses ini."

Inuzuka Kiba adalah adik dari pemilik agensi model di sini, jadi ia bebas singgah dan bergaul dengan para model. Termasuk menaikkan pamor seseorang, seperti yang ia lakukan padamu, Hinata. Pria berambut coklat itu melenggang pergi. Aku dan dia saling berpandangan saat ia membuka pintu, tanpa berucap apa-apa. Suasana menjadi hening seketika. Aku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah menyaksikan kejadian tadi, memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kau memelukku dengan tak terduga sambil menangis keras, "A-aku diteror… di-dibenci o-oleh te-teman dekatku sendiri… ka-karirku menurun drastis…" aku membalas pelukanmu tanpa berkata apa-apa, setidaknya aku membiarkanmu untuk melepaskan beban yang mengikatmu dari empat hari lalu, "…aku tak tahu hal buruk apa lagi yang terjadi saat acara pemilihan model terbaik nanti. Ramalan itu be-benar…"

_Masih saja ramalan._

Kau melepaskan pelukan dan menghapus air matamu. Ketakutan akan segala terror yang terjadi terpatri jelas dari kedua bola matamu yang amat _cantik_ dengan kantung mata tebal dan kulit yang semakin kusam karena kurang tidur, "…Le-lebih baik a-aku mati sekarang daripada terus menerus menderita lama…"

Kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berkata-kata. Kau berjalan keluar dari ruang rias setelah itu menghilang dari tempat kerja. Kau tak terlihat sedang asyik berpose di studio, atau meminum kopi hangat di kantin bawah, atau sedang membetulkan riasan di kamar mandi. Tak ada yang tahu dimana kau berada. Anko-san, manajermu bahkan sudah di ambang kemarahan dan mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapah.

.

.

"Sumpah, aku tidak tahu!" Yamanaka Ino menjerit keras saat kutanyai tentang keberadaanmu, "Mungkin saja ia mati karena tidak tahan terus-terusan diterror! Tahu apa? Berita kacangan itu sudah jadi gossip para periasku! Bikin kuping gatal saja."

Sambil mengikat rambut pirang panjangnya, Ino melanjutkan, "Tak perlu berlebihan, paling sahabatmu itu hanya cari muka saja. Segala terror itu hanya rekayasanya sendiri."

Aku mendorongnya keras-keras dan hampir mau menampar wanita jalang itu bolak-balik bila ponselku tidak berbunyi. Buru-buru aku menjawab panggilan telepon. Bukan dari nomor yang kukenal.

"Selamat sore."

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata! Kau ada di mana sih? Semuanya mencarimu tahu!" tanpa basa-basi aku segera menanyakan keberadaannya. Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba agak terganggu. Dari seberang sana, tak ada suara sama sekali. Kau tetap diam hingga kembali berbicara setelah menarik napas panjang-panjang.

"Sakura-chan, _arigato_. _A-arigato_, atas segalanya."

Suaramu basah dan bergetar, seperti sedang menangis. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, kau memutuskan sambungan. Bukan hanya sambungan telepon. Ternyata pada akhirnya kau telah memutuskan sambungan persahabatan kita.

.

.

.

…dan juga sambungan kehidupan.

* * *

><p><strong>DARI<strong> depan pagar aku dapat melihat banyak orang berkumpul di puncak bukit yang landai. Semuanya mengenakan setelan yang sama. Bila yang lelaki mengenakan jas dan celana hitam, yang wanita mengenakan terusan dan topi hitam. Mereka semua sama-sama mengenakan emosi wajah yang serupa, kelopak mata mereka nyaris menutup seperti kesulitan menahan bobot alis mata. Bibir mereka juga terkatup rapat dan ujung-ujungnya melengkung ke bawah bagai ditarik gravitasi.

Secara perlahan aku melangkah menuju puncak bukit untuk mengantarmu. Agak terlambat, memang. Butuh waktu banyak buatku untuk menghapus air mata yang terus jatuh berulang-ulang. Lalu memoles wajahku dengan kosmetik, lalu air mataku jatuh dan riasanku rusak lagi, lalu aku harus memulai segalanya dari awal, menghapus air mata lalu kembali merias wajah. Sebuah hal yang ganjil, memang. Riasan tak perlu dikenakan pada acara pemakaman seperti ini. Tapi aku tak mau mengantar kepergianmu dengan wajah yang sendu.

Di puncak bukit aku menerobos kerumunan orang yang menatapmu dengan tatapan nanar. Hanya terdengar gumaman doa dan bisikan pengandaian. Tak ada yang bersuara lebih keras dari itu, bahkan angin pun tak berani mengusik acara perpisahanmu. Suasana begitu syahdu dan penuh renungan. Kini kita telah berhadapan. Tak ada kata, tak ada senyuman. Kau didampingi oleh seorang pria yang terus menunduk. Menggandeng anak perempuan kecil berambut coklat panjang yang terus menerus menangis. Aku mendekat padamu, memberimu sekuntum bunga. Lagi-lagi tak ada kata, tak ada senyuman. Karena tak ada satu kata pun dapat menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Karena hal yang kualami sekarang adalah hal yang sama sekali tak pernah kusangka—perpisahan ini adalah sebuah kejutan yang dahsyat.

Setelah memberimu bunga, aku berjalan ke arah pria di sampingmu yang masih saja menunduk. Kutepuk bahunya, kusunggingkan senyuman, "Kalau kau seperti itu ia akan sedih."

Ia tersenyum tipis, tangan kirinya merambat ke kantung celana seperti sedang merogoh sesuatu, "Terima kasih," ia menggenggam sesuatu dan memerlihatkannya padaku, "Ini akan menjadi barang paling berharga dalam hidupku."

"Ia akan selalu dekat denganmu, Uzumaki-san." Aku menatap cincin itu lekat-lekat, kemudian tersenyum, "Hinata beruntung sekali memiliki pria sepertimu." Kini aku berjongkok sedikit dan menepuk kepala bocah kecil di samping Uzumaki-san, "Hanabi-chan jangan menangis, ya? Hinata-_neesan_ pasti akan selalu mengawasi Hanabi-chan kok. Oleh karena itu Hanabi-chan harus tetap bersemangat, ya?"

Dalam tangisannya, Hanabi mengangguk. Aku merogoh pouch hitamku dan mengambil selembar _tissue_, kemudian memberikannya pada Hanabi. Tangan anak malang itu sudah sangat basah, entah sudah kali keberapa ia menghapus air matanya. "_Arigato_, Sakura-_neesan_." Seulas senyum merekah di wajahnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Aku mengangguk kemudian kembali berdiri menghadap Uzumaki-san. "Ah, maaf aku ada kepentingan keluarga, aku undur diri dulu, _ne_?"

Uzumaki-san mengangguk. Sambil keluar dari kerumunan, aku melihat Yamanaka Ino berdiri di dekat karangan bunga dengan dandanan serba hitam yang menyolok. Disekanya berkali-kali air mata yang terus berjatuhan sambil menggumamkan sesuatu di depan kamera televisi. Di sekelilingnya berjajar berbagai reporter dari berbagai stasiun televisi yang hendak mewawancarainya.

Di sudut lain, Inuzuka Kiba tampak menyendiri. Terpisah dari kerumunan orang yang sedang sedih akan perpisahanmu. Ekspresinya amat sulit ditebak. Cakaran kesedihan itu ada, namun gurat kemarahan tampak lebih jelas terpancar dari wajahnya yang ber-_tattoo_ itu.

Mereka berdua **pasti **alasan kuat yang membuatmu pergi secepat ini. Mereka berdua adalah penghalang impianmu. Mereka berdua adalah dentingan musik yang menyuruhmu untuk menorehkan luka fatal tadi pagi. Kau pasti menderita. Hatimu bagai dihunus sebilah pedang raksasa secara permanen dan kau mengakhiri semua itu hanya dengan goresan mungil silet di pergelangan tangan.

Aku terus termenung selama mengemudi, mengabaikan lagu-lagu yang disiarkan dari radio.

* * *

><p><strong>KUDORONG<strong> pintu apartemen dan menggantungkan kunci di sudut ruangan, kemudian terkejut saat mendapati Orochimaru duduk di tepi ranjangku dengan tatapan licik. Kusembunyikan mati-matian keterkejutanku dengan berlari ke lemari es untuk mengambil dua kaleng soda. Aku menyodorkan satu kaleng padanya, "Apa maumu?"

"Maaf Haruno-san, aku tidak meminum soda." Aku mengangkat alis sambil meneguk sodaku.

"Bayaranmu ada di bawah tempat tidur. Ada di dalam koper. Jumlahnya pas."

Orochimaru menyambar koper, lalu menghitungnya dengan cepat, "Bagaimana acara pemakaman Hinata?"

"Banyak yang datang. Banyak juga yang menyayangkan kenapa ia pergi secepat ini—"

Ucapanku berhenti. Seseorang telah membunyikan bel di depan pintu apartemen. Aku memberi isyarat pada Orochimaru agar bersembunyi di kamar mandi, siapa tahu keluargaku yang datang. Tidak lucu jika seluruh keluargaku mengira aku menjalin hubungan dengan peramal tua yang aneh dan tak sabar lagi menuju jenjang pernikahan. Tapi ternyata pikiranku pria. Berdiri tegap dan masih dengan setelan serba hitamnya. Kedua bola mata birunya menatapku tajam. Buru-buru aku keluar dari kamar apartemenku dan segera menutup pintunya, kalau-kalau pria di depanku ini melihat sosok Orochimaru.

"Selamat siang, Uzumaki-san," sapaku sopan. Raut wajahnya kini sedikit halus, tak sekeras barusan. Ia mengangguk kaku. Aku melanjutkan dialogku, "Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf karena kamar apartemenku sungguh berantakan, terlalu mengerikan. Jadi, berhubung kita bicara di sini, bisa langsung saja masuk ke inti permasalahan?" seulas senyum cuma-cuma terukir di wajahku.

"Apa kau tahu penyebab kematian Hinata-chan, Haruno?"

"Tidak." Jawabku cepat. Kedua mata Uzumaki-san terus mengawasi segala gerakanku, seperti binatang buas yang hendak menerkam mangsanya, "Kami memang sahabat karib. Tapi kau tahu maksudku _'kan_? Sahabat karib bukan berarti segala hal harus diceritakan. Kami punya privasi."

"Kau tak melihat sikapnya yang aneh belakangan ini?" Uzumaki-san tampak tak peduli dengan argumen panjang lebarku.

"Tidak." Aku kembali menggeleng.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau ada acara keluarga?"

Di sela-sela rambut merah mudaku, sepasang hijau zamrud membelalak lebar-lebar. Berusaha mencari celah untuk diterobos. Aku tahu, Uzumaki-san mencurigaiku. Uzumaki-san mencurigai kalau aku yang membunuhmu, Hinata.

"Kau curiga padaku?" tanyaku disertai nada jenaka. Uzumaki-san menjawab dengan cepat, "Menurutmu?"

Aku terhenyak. Dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali bahwa Uzumaki-san sedang tidak main-main. Matanya sama sekali tak berkedip dan gestur tubuhnya tegang. Sekali lagi, kusunggingkan senyum pasar yang biasa kugunakan bila berhadapan dengan kamera.

.

.

.

Gagal.

Uzumaki-san sudah terlanjur curiga padaku.

"Sebuah kesalahan bila kau mencurigaiku, Uzumaki-san," belaku dengan tenang.

"Buatku tidak, Haruno. Kau, Yamanaka Ino, dan Inuzuka Kiba sangat patut dicurigai."

"Curigai saja mereka. Lagipula kematian tunanganmu itu pasti karena siksaan mental Yamanaka dan Inuzuka—"

"—dan kau tidak berusaha menolong Hinata-chan?"

"Sudah."

"Aku meragukan hal itu, Haruno. Bila kau sudah menolongnya tentu Hinata-chan tak perlu bunuh diri seperti ini."

.

_Bingo_

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kemudian tertawa, "Percayalah Uzumaki-san, mencurigaiku hanyalah buang-buang waktu." Aku berbalik dan membuka pintu apartemen. Mengabaikan tatapan penuh selidik dari Uzumaki-san, "Selamat siang."

Pintu apartemen pun tertutup.

"Kau pandai sekali berbohong," komentar Orochimaru seraya bersandar di sofa. Aku mendengus sambil menghempaskan badan di atas kasur, "Kau menguping."

Orochimaru menggumam sinis, "Aku tak mau masuk penjara hanya gara-gara ini. Pokoknya ini semua tanggung jawabmu. Kau dalangnya."

Aku beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan menuju balkon apartemen. Dari sini aku dapat melihat Uzumaki-san yang sedang berjalan di tempat parkir dengan wajah kusut. Gaya menyetirnya juga menjadi kacau. Saat memundurkan mobil ia menggulingkan tong sampah dan nyaris menabrak wanita tua. "Kita bukan pembunuh. Percaya padaku." Udara hari ini sedang tak enak jadi aku cepat-cepat menggeser pintu balkon dan menutupnya dengan tirai, "Aku membayarmu mahal-mahal hanya untuk memberi ramalan palsu untuk Hinata beberapa hari lalu. Selanjutnya aku yang meneror dia habis-habisan."

Peramal tua bangka itu terdiam, aku melanjutkan, "Itu kesalahannya sendiri karena lemah mental dan mudah percaya pada ramalan." Orochimaru memerlihatkan tampang jijiknya padaku, tapi tak ada pancaran ketakutan pada sorot matanya, "Kau bukan sahabat karibnya. Mungkin dulu kau memang, tapi sekarang tidak. Rasa iri akan keberhasilan Hinata membutakanmu, Sakura." Aku tak menjawab. Tak ada gunanya mendengar argumen dari pihak luar yang tak tahu apa-apa. Orochimaru kubayar bukan untuk memberiku sekantung pitawat.

Karena aku tidak menodai kedua tanganku dengan darahmu, sama sekali tidak.

Aku hanya menggores permatamu sedikit, Hinata.

_**Aku hanya menggenggam takdirmu.**_

* * *

><p><strong>deireadh. fin. owari.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Oke, **pertama-tama silakan sambit saya dengan sendal terdekat (kalau bisa merk Crocs ya) karena sudah meramaikan FNI dengan fiksi super kompleks begini. Saya tahu... ini karya yang epic fail -_-; mau lari dari genre romance sih sebenarnya :p dan, sepertinya tidak sedikit ya yang pusing akan sudut pandangnya. Jangan khawatir, kawan. Itu hanya di awal-awal, nanti juga terbiasa kok alalala. Saya hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa mengenai nasib fiksi ini._ Bismillah._ T_T

**Gimme R-E-V-I-E-W, prettyprettyprettyPUHLEAASE?**

**Love, Koko ;)  
><strong>


End file.
